1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus capable of air-filtering and heat-dissipating, more particularly to an apparatus that is capable of air-filtering and heat-dissipating and that is adapted for use in a computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the indispensability of computers, many people now spend a large amount of their working hours operating their office computers such that air quality in the office is relatively poor. In order to maintain a good air quality in a closed working place, an additional air-filtering apparatus is usually required, thereby resulting in additional expense and space allocation.
Therefore, the object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus that is capable of air-filtering and heat-dissipating and that is adapted for use in a computer.
According to the present invention, an apparatus is adapted for filtering air around a computer housing and for dissipating heat generated by electronic components that are mounted in the computer housing, and comprises:
a housing adapted to be mounted in the computer housing, the housing having front and rear open ends, and a cover connected to the front open end so as to cover the front open end, the cover being formed with a plurality of vent holes;
a filter unit removably disposed in the housing, the filter unit including a casing with front and rear open sides, and a filter medium disposed in the casing; and
a fan unit including a fan housing and at least one fan mounted in the fan housing, the fan housing having an air input end connected to the rear open end of the housing, and an air output end opposite to the air input end, the fan unit being operable so as to draw external air into the computer housing via the filter unit.